


Come Fly With Me

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are university students that meet in an airport while trying visit home during a school break.  Their first flight goes as planned but their connection leaves them time for some unexpected adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetangst77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetangst77/gifts).



> I feel like I had so many more ideas for this but not enough time to get them worked in!! As a pinch hitter, I wasn't as prepared as I could have been. I hope it can still be enjoyed how it is, though. I still like it :) 
> 
> Obviously I took some liberties in the layout and setup of the airport but some of the details actually exist. If you haven't been to Chicago O'Hare airport to see the tunnel walk way with the lights as described later on, here's a shitty video of it for reference. They also both go to school in the states so some speech and references are influenced by that so keep that in mind if something doesn't "sound right". 
> 
> And the title from Frank Sinatra because I can't get it out of my head right now
> 
> –

There were many things Louis loved about going to university in the U.S. The weather was high on his list. The year round warmth combined with the relatively dry air of San Diego was a blessing to his pleasantly tanned complexion. Of course the food ranked high for him as well. He had made many arguments with his friends but McDonald’s fries were definitely better than the fries at his local McDonald’s back home. He couldn’t explain it but usually defaulted to his argument on the different oil he was sure they used to fry them. He was also sure he would end up having an early heart attack from the massive amounts of In-N-Out Burger that he consumed on a regular basis. Fuel prices were definitely more affordable as was the cost of his shared apartment twice the size of one he would have back home for the same price.

Another was the reason he had found himself in the busy San Diego International Airport on a Friday afternoon after his classes preparing for a long transatlantic flight. Of course Louis didn’t celebrate American Thanksgiving but he would never refuse a freebie week with no classes to make a visit home. He had one layover in Chicago and then an overnight flight to Manchester where Stan would surely be waiting for him with a joint and a place to crash in his dorm room for a night before taking the train back home to Doncaster in time for a home cooked meal at noon on Sunday. It had been the same routine for him the last 3 years around this time since he moved away for university. Only one more year until he would graduate. One more year's’ worth of holiday weeks, mid-year vacations and free summers before entering the real world. He planned to make the most of every one of them. 

His Uber driver had been a little on the reckless side, his stomach still swimming a bit as he flopped down into a seat near his gate. He was early for his departure time but after cutting it close for his last flight home and had subsequently been left to watch forlornly as his plane pulled away from the gate due to long lines and delays with TSA, he was not taking any more chances. His mum had made him work off the cost of his new flight with household chores for his whole vacation. It hadn’t been THAT bad but he still planned to never put himself in that situation again. He was nearly 21 years old and his mum still had the ability to adult ground him every time he was back under her roof.

There were a handful of people milling about the gate, some spread out with their belongings across several seats while other’s paced back and forth within a row restlessly. He began to hope that maybe just this once the flight wouldn’t be sold out and overcrowded as so many of his flights had been in the past. Being a sardine between a large man or someone traveling with a toddler had happened far too often. It was really the only part of traveling that he despised. He loved watching the ground below him from the plane, imagining the lives of the ants below him, thinking up scenarios of where they were headed in their ant cars, what it would be like to live in different scenery. He loved the slight swoop of his stomach upon takeoff and landing, the bit of adrenaline that spiked with it. He loved seeing new places from the windows of cars race past with hardly enough time to focus. 

He especially loved people watching and airports were such a perfect place to do it. Adjusting his beanie over his hair and making sure his fringe was peeking out just so, he let his eyes wander around the room. There was a balding middle aged man grunting angrily into a phone on the other side of the gate seating area, his cheeks red and gesturing wildly with his free hand. A mother with a young girl, probably around 12, was scolding her for letting her neck pillow fall to the ground. The girl rolled her eyes dramatically and snatched it up off the dirty carpet. There were a few groups of frazzled parents trying to keep their children corralled close while also keeping track of their carry-on luggage and rushing down the concourse. A business man tripped over his own feet not too far away, Louis unable to hold back a chuckle as he spilled his coffee down his white dress shirt. 

A few rows away there was a kid bopping his head to music. Curly hair stuck out around the big purple Beats studio headphones covering his ears in a quirky way that made him stand out just enough to be noticed. He looked around Louis’ age, maybe a bit younger but by the look of his backpack and large textbook open over his lap he could easily deduce that he was at least of uni student age. Louis couldn’t be bothered to bring his course work home over the break like this kid was obviously doing. He loved the degree he was working towards but the general classes that were required and the tedious homework never failed to prove that his procrastination streak was strong. 

His phone chimed in his pocket, a message from his mother making sure he wasn’t in danger of missing his flight again. With a roll of his eyes he responded that no, he was in fact not going to be missing his flight and as he pressed send, his low battery notification appeared on the screen. It had been a straight shot from class to his apartment to grab his bags before heading right for the airport. Therefore his phone had been left uncharged all day. He looked for an outlet and relocated several seats over before opening his bag to rummage for his charger. Several minutes later all of his carry-on items were in a big pile on the floor in front of him and the bottom of an empty bag was the only thing that greeted him. 

Of course he would forget an essential power cord right before an epically long flight. 

He groaned and pulled a hand down his face. The last thing he wanted to do was find a shop selling overpriced cords when he had more than necessary and perfectly functional ones back at home. He could almost feel a light bulb illuminate above his head as he remembered Curly‘s phone attached to a cord on the seat beside him. Shoving all of his junk back into his carry-on bag, he swung it over his shoulder and made a path around to the boy’s row. 

“Hey Curly! Can you help me out with some power, mate?” he flopped down in the seat beside him causing the other to jump and pull his headphones down to loop around his neck. 

“Sorry, what?” his eyebrows knitted together in confusion and oh he had an accent. He’d have to address that topic as soon as his phone was sorted out. 

“Your charger, mate,” he held up his phone, “Can I borrow it for a tick? I left mine at home.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Curly fumbled with his textbook on his lap, pointing his toes and shifting his knees up towards his chest a little to balance. “But my flight leaves soon. I’ll need to have it back.” He unplugged his own phone and offered up the end of the firewire to him. 

“Thanks Curly,” he bounced up to sit on his other side, closer to the outlet. He received a nod in acknowledgement before he dropped his attention back to his text book open on his lap. 

“Whatcha reading Curly?” Louis asked, obnoxiously leaning over to peruse the pages. 

“Its Harry,” the boy informed him, closing the textbook with his hand in the middle to keep his place, shielding it from Louis’ prying eyes. “It’s just my coursework.”

“Tonal Harmony,” Louis read the title from the back of the book as he ignored the introduction, head tilted sideways and leaning in to crowd his new friend’s space. Harry leaned away from him in the opposite direction but eventually sighed and nodded, letting the book fall open once again. 

“For one of my music courses. It’s pretty basic,” Harry let Louis pull the book onto his own lap and he flipped through the pages for a few seconds until he lost interest. 

“Music geek then?” 

“I mean, I guess you could say that. I’m a music major,” Harry nodded, taking the book to shove back into his overloaded backpack. 

“I left all my books back home for vacation,” he supplied with a shrug, getting comfortable in the rigid seat. 

“I can’t afford to. I’m on scholarship and have to keep up my GPA.” 

“How responsible of you,” Louis nodded, brows knit in exaggerated concern. 

“Attention passengers. We will begin boarding for Chicago momentarily. Please proceed to the gate when your section is called,” the intercom interrupted their conversation. 

“Sorry, that’s my flight,” Harry began to pack away his headphones and zip up his bag, pushing his curls out of his face. 

“That’s me too!” Louis said brightly, stealing a few more seconds of charge before he would have to surrender the cord. “Is that your final destination?” 

“No, just a connection. Um, that’s my row. I have to go. Can I have my charger back?” he held his hand out expectantly, already sliding one loop of his backpack onto his shoulder. 

“Yeah sure,” Louis reluctantly unplugged his phone, pulling it from the outlet and folding it nicely and placing it in the outstretched palm. What a paw, he thought, eyes glued to his wide palm and long fingers before they curled onto the cord into a fist. 

“Nice to meet you uh…” he hesitated. 

“Louis,” he supplied. 

“Nice to meet you Louis.” With that Harry supplied a small smile, his long legs already carrying him up to the gate. Louis watched him go for a moment before gathering up his own things, pulling on his oversized and worn hoodie and tucking his hardly charged phone into the front pocket. The red battery indicator still on display was his own fault. 

He had to dig around in the different sections of his bag to find the flimsy paper ticket he had tucked there while he waited in the short line, finding it just before the person behind him began to grow irritated. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled before taking quick steps through the door and down the ramp to board the plane. 

His face brightened with a smile when he caught sight of a curly mop peeking out above the seats towards the back of the plane. He gained a few dirty looks but eventually had pushed his way past the adults storing their carryons in the overhead bins to the beacon he had zoned in on. Harry was sitting against the window, seatbelt already fascined like good boy with his hands resting on his lap. 

Curls bounced as Harry’s face snapped to look at him flopping down in the seat beside him unceremoniously. 

“Hiya Curly,” Louis grinned, shoving his bag under the seat in front of him. Harry opened his surprised mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. 

“That’s my seat,” an irritated voice sounds above him. He looked up at the middle aged man narrowing his eyes at him, immediately ready to turn on the charm. 

“I’m very sorry, sir, but you see my friend here, he’s terrified of flying and needs me to hold his hand,” he offered a bright smile up at the towering adult. The man crossed his arms over his chest, paper ticket crumpling in the crook of his elbow. 

“I’m not scare-” 

“He’s very self conscious about it,” Louis cut him off, holding his hand up against his cheek as he stage whispered to the man, “He doesn’t like people to know.” 

The man rolled his eyes and shuffled off, not having the patience to waste time on an argument with teenage looking boys. 

“Are we going to get in trouble?” Harry craned his neck to peer over the seats in alarm. 

“Live a little, Curly. It’s only a seat. If we crash we’re all going to get jostled around anyway and they won’t be able to tell who is who. It’s not going to matter,” he flipped his hand nonchalantly. Harry pulled at his lip but settled hesitantly back into his seat, slouching back so he appeared smaller. 

The flight attendants began walking up and down the aisles, securing overhead compartments and making sure seatbelts were fastened in preparation for their departure. 

“See Curly? No harm done,” he patted Harry’s thigh a few times in assurance, throwing him a grin. Harry visibly relaxed once the safety demonstration had begun, leaning his forehead over against the window to peer out. Louis quickly lost interest with Harry’s head blocking the view and got himself comfortable for the first leg of his journey. 

–

Louis was jostled awake by the jolt of the tires hitting the runway. He was confused and disoriented as he looked around, sinking back into his seat with a groan after realizing he was not in danger. How had he slept the whole flight? He didn’t even remember dozing off in the first place. 

He glanced out the window as they taxied and was surprised to find everything covered in a blanket of white, snowflakes swirling by the window as he watched. Just seeing the presence of winter made his bones shiver with the cold that was surely to envelope him the moment the cabin doors were released. They came to a stop with the lights of the airport in view through the haze of snow and he took a few moments to rub at his eyes and fully wake up. 

Harry was sitting up straight beside him, hand resting on his seatbelt and his body bounced almost anxiously. 

“You okay there Curly?” he asked, voice a bit rough from sleep. 

“We’re landing a bit late and I don’t want to miss my connection,” he pulled at his bottom lip as he spoke. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the inflight announcement ding sounded as the captain began to speak, “Welcome to Chicago O’Hare airport where the local time is 9:45 p.m. It is currently 20 degrees fahrenheit and snowing which influenced our rocky landing. We apologize for the weather related delay we seem to be having. Crews are working to clear us a path to gate but it’s coming down hard out there folks. We’ll get you up to the gate as soon as possible. At this time please feel free to use your cellular phones and electronics but for your safety, we ask that you please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the cabin doors have been opened and the seat belt light has been turned off. We thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoy your time in Chicago.” 

Murmured chatter immediately raised throughout the cabin and Harry visibly deflated. 

“I only have 10 minutes left before my next flight is supposed to board,” he sulked next to Louis after they had been sitting on the tarmac for a while, twisting the rings on his long fingers. Louis dug out the connecting ticket for his next flight, checking the time before checking his own watch. 

“Me too. Are you on the flight to Manchester?” Louis turned to ask and Harry nodded in reply. “Don’t worry. We’ll make it. I’ll make sure they don’t leave without you.” 

As soon as they finally reached the gate and the door had been opened, both boys sprang up with their bags already over their shoulders. They pushed past everyone lingering in the aisle, ignoring all the dirty looks and comments to make it to the front of the plane. 

“Sorry!” Louis shouted behind them when they finally made it to the cabin door, sprinting up the ramp together. 

“What’s the gate?” he asked Harry frantically, both pairs of eyes searching the departures board for their flight information. A majority of the board was lit up with the word CANCELLED in bright red which made it easy to finally spot their own flight leaving in less than 10 minutes. 

“Fuck, is that on the other side of the airport?” he asked as they both took off running again. 

“Just a different concourse!” Harry responded through panting breaths, leading the way. Their shoes squeaked and pounded against the overly shiny surface of the airport flooring, weaving in and out of people while trying their best not to cause any collisions. 

“Up there!” Louis pointed, lungs and muscles burning at their sprint after being cooped up in such a small space for so long. Heads had been turning towards them to stare their whole race to their gate, the collection of people at the gate now all turned to stare briefly at them before turning back to their own business upon their dramatic arrival.

“Did we make it???” Louis gasped for breath nearly doubling over as he searched the display screen. What he discovered was the word CANCELLED in bright red letters staring right back at him. “Are you fucking kidding me??” he exclaimed before dramatically collapsing on the floor on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly while he attempted to catch his breath. 

The short carpet beneath him was probably filthy but he found he didn’t care as he starfished out between two rows of chairs. The area was about half filled with other distressed passengers who were also booked on their flight, most buried in their phones as they tried to contact family or friends about the sudden change in plans. Harry flopped into one of the chairs above him, feet settled on either side of his outstretched arm as he too attempted to catch his breath. 

“At least we didn’t miss it,” he huffed out weakly but optimistically. Louis groaned in response and reached over to untie Harry’s shoelaces in protest.

“I think my lungs have collapsed,” Louis groaned again from the floor, throwing his arm over his face while squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Feeling clammy, he wiggled out of his hoodie right there on the floor and let it pool behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Harry’s soft mumbled words above were raised slightly above the rest of the humming soundtrack of the terminal though couldn’t make out individual words. He only made out enough to come to the conclusion that he must have been explaining the situation to his mum and it felt nice to not be alone in an airport for once. 

“The line has gone down. Do you want to come with me to see if we need to rebook?” Harry asked him, leaning over and gently prodding him with the toe of his shoe against his ribs. He nodded and pushed himself up, sorting out his hair while he sat for a minute. 

They headed up to the counter and the attendant rebooked them both for the next flight for Manchester to head out the next day leaving them stranded in the airport for the night. The families and businessmen had slowly started disappearing, no doubt finding themselves hotel rooms for the night or heading back home for the families who were from the area. Even with the straggling travelers from an evening’s worth of canceled flights tucked in the corners of the gates, the airport was eerily quiet as the boys realized their fate. It almost felt like they had been stuck in the plot of Night at the Museum and they weren’t supposed to be there after normal hours.

“You hungry?” Louis asked as they wandered, most of the eateries and storefronts dark for the night with chain security doors locked down and denying them access now that it was swiftly approaching midnight. It was clear that they had unofficially decided to stick together while they were stranded, neither one making a move to abandon the other since leaving the gate. 

“I actually am,” Harry nodded as they come to a stop in front of an information sign with multiple sides. They both circled the sides searching for dining information and came to a halt beside each other. 

“Looks like our options are McDonald’s or Dunkin Donuts. Take your pick,” Louis folded his arms over his chest, his stomach rounding out a bit against his form fitting t-shirt with his stance. 

“Nuggets and donuts?” 

“There you go lad. I knew I liked you,” Louis smirked, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately. Harry ducked away, fluffing and shaking out his curls with his fingers before tucking them back into a fringe across his forehead. 

They both turned to head towards concourse H, the glow of the fluorescent lights dimmer than they would be during peak hours of the day but still glaring against the wax floors. Louis saw the reflection of the yellow arches on the tile before the actual store front, looking up to the unenthused workers milling about. 

“Hello there fine sir,” Louis said boldly to get someone’s attention, “My curly friend and I would like to purchase a plethora of your delicious chicken nuggets this fine evening.” Harry snorted out a small laugh at his side, hand covering his mouth as he shook his head. 

“Uh we’re on our late night menu. We only have these things,” the worker pointed up to the lit up menu board, the basics of the menu larger in size to cover the space normally taken up by their full display. Louis dramatically gasped, hand moving to cover his chest and mouth gaping open exaggerated shock. 

“How can you even stand behind the sacred arches with the logo on your shirt and not serve one of your most beloved menu items? We are stranded–” he looked down and squinted slightly at his name tag, “We are stranded, Michael. We are distressed passengers and you are going to stand here and deny us chicken McNuggets– the only pleasure we have left in this world– because in this time zone it is “late night”??” He raised his fingers to make air quotes, barely pausing in his dramatic speech. “I’ll have you know that where we are from, it is–,” he paused to look at the time on his phone, “6 am! Which, okay that doesn’t help our cause but we are stranded, Michael, stranded!” 

“Uh…” the employee stared back at Louis like he was speaking in tongues. 

“I take it you have a freezer back there, yeah?” Michael nodded, hands supporting his weight against the counter on either side of his order screen. “So can you find it in the good of your heart to restore our faith in humanity and fire some up for us?”

“We’re not really supposed to…” he turned to asked something of the other kitchen staff, nodding a few times. 

“There’s a good lad,” Louis beamed with his win, pulling out his wallet, “We’ll have a 20 piece with an assortment of your finest prepackaged sauces.” Michael rolled his eyes but typed the order into the screen, taking Louis’ cash and making change. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Harry laughed after they had walked away with their order, shaking his head. 

“It’s all about the delivery young Harold.” 

“It’s Harry,” he pointed out again, Louis waving him off but somehow still able to lead him along like the pied piper. 

They bought a dozen donuts and some chocolate milk and found a vacant corner to spread out their loot. The shared nuggets were gone in a flash and before too long they were licking the leftover frosting from their fingers and vowing to never eat donuts again. 

“Let’s go exploring,” Louis suggested as he began to grow restless with his sugar rush. If they were going to be trapped like caged animals he wasn’t about to leave any corner of their habitat unexplored. Harry looked at him skeptically but eventually followed him to his feet with a shrug. 

They hadn’t wandered too far before Louis’ eyes landed on something ahead and a mischievous smirk grew on his lips. There were several abandoned wheelchairs lined up along the wall just in front of them and his steps bounced as they came closer. 

“I’ll race ya,” he grinned while he jogged ahead, flopping himself down on one of the seats and situating his bag in with him. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to,” Harry hesitated, looking around at the mostly deserted concourse. 

“Live a little! It’s not like anyone needs them at the moment. Or wait,” he exaggerated his motions as he made it a point to look around, gesturing around him, “Look at this massive queue waiting!!” 

Harry rolled his eyes a bit but still hesitated before he sat down in one beside him, still looking uncomfortable. Louis reached over to poke the place in his cheek where he had seen a dimple pop before, trying to lighten him up. 

“Come on, what else are we going to do?” 

Harry let out a reluctant sigh but relaxed back, swinging his feet in front of himself while Louis practiced wheeling himself in a circle around him. 

“Come on Curly! Let’s test that upper body strength!” Louis gently bumped into his chair and Harry used his toes to tentatively roll himself away. “Here are the rules. Hands only, no feet. If your feet touch the floor you’re disqualified. We race from here,” his toe pointed to a line on the floor before stretching his arm forward to point, “To the men’s bathroom sign down there and then back to here.” 

“I really don’t think–” Louis cut him off by pressing his palm against his mouth, his plush lips warm against his chilly hand. 

“Shh! Nope! Zip it! I don’t want to hear your negativity! Loser has to complete a dare set by the other. No exceptions.” Louis flipped the foot rests down and wheeled himself over to the starting line. Harry just sighed after a moment and followed his lead, getting into position beside him. 

Louis counted to three before shouting “GO!”, his voice echoing around the empty hallway and up against the high glass ceiling. Both boys pushed forward, both a bit awkward as they tried to gain speed against each other. 

“Mine’s defective!!” Harry laughed, one of his front wheels trying to stick sideways and wobbling like a beat up shopping cart at the supermarket. “This isn’t fair!!” he shrieked as it slowed him down, Louis already feet ahead of him. 

“Not my problem Curly!!” Louis called out behind him. He made the mistake of turning his head to laugh at him, his chair crashing right into a metal trash container which created a ruckus similar to a counter full of pots and pans being swept to the floor as it fell over. “I’ve been hit!!” he screamed dramatically, maneuvering around the round lid of the can that rolled out in his path. 

Despite the setback, Harry had gained on him, his arms working at his sides and his cheeks pink from laughter. 

“Oh no you don’t!!” Louis tried to stick his arm out to hold the other back resulting in a small cat fight of a scuffle between them. 

“That’s cheating!!” Harry tried to use his elbow to take the lead, Louis’ chair dangerously close to crashing into the barrier of the moving walkway. 

“My feet still haven’t touched the ground! That was the only rule!” he insisted. 

“Boys!” a loud authoritative voice boomed out and Louis’ eyes grew wide. 

“Abort! Abort!! RUN!” he grabbed his bag in one hand and reached for Harry’s hand with the other, yanking him up out of the wheelchair before sprinting down the concourse with their fingers still tangled. They dodged around a few corners to hide while trying to suppress their laughter, Louis finally dragging them into a room with a frosted glass door. They both collapsed on the couch, chests heaving with exertion and bright smiles on their faces. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked after their breathing had started to return to normal and he was capable of looking around. 

“Mother’s room it looked like,” Louis shrugged.

“Are we allowed to be in here?” 

“Stop being such a buzzkill Harold! This is an emergency situation!” Harry just laughed and wiggled his body around until he found a comfortable position to lay down, head landing in Louis’ lap while his feet hung over the armrest. 

“Sure, just make yourself at home,” Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe away the fondness that was already taking over him for the boy. It felt nice to feel so at ease with someone he had just met and it was already hard to imagine that they had only known each other a matter of hours. They fell into a comfortable silence, Louis’ fingers unable to resist pulling at one of his curls. 

“Your hair is quite springy,” he informed him, pulling gently at the curl again and letting it coil back into place. 

“Is that supposed to be a complement?” Harry looked up at him with an amused expression. 

“Of course it is. Look at my hair. No character at all. Its really a shame,” he shook his head with a small shrug. 

“Well I think it suits you,” he said before settling his head back onto Louis’ thigh and closing his eyes, “I don’t think I could pull off a fringe like that. My forehead is too wide. It would just make me look like a knob.” Louis’ fingers pull Harry’s hair straight over his forehead, styling it a few ways before humming in agreement. 

“Yea, you’re right. Absolutely terrible,” he replied in mock seriousness. 

“Heeey, you aren’t supposed to agree.” 

“Doesn’t matter anyway. You’ve got this mass on your head already.” Harry let out a small snort and folded his hands over his chest. Louis just couldn’t resist after a few moments of looking down at his full head of gorgeous locks and sunk his fingers into the mass. Harry seemed to preen below him at the motion and since personal boundaries had never been all that important to Louis, he kept gliding his fingers through his soft hair. 

“That always makes me sleepy,” Harry mumbled and Louis was suddenly jealous of all the people who got to do this on a regular basis. It just felt so nice; it was calming even for him. 

“You let a lot of people pet you?” 

“Not really. Just my mum and sister but I haven’t seen them for a while,” his voice came out slow and relaxed. 

“Did you come to school in America, too, then?” He wasn’t sure what made him so curious but deep down he already knew he would want to keep in touch once they were finally freed from the airport. 

“Yeah my mum is big on traveling. She said it would be a good experience for at least my first year of uni. It’s only been a few months but I really like California. It’s not as dreary as it gets back home sometimes.” 

“Where is home then?” 

“Cheshire,” he replied, purposefully sounding vague. 

“Yorkshire for me,” he responded generally. Two could play that game. 

“Obviously,” Harry said with a small laugh. 

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean, huh??” he playfully pushed at his shoulder causing him to pop his eyes open and look up at him with his dimples creasing his cheeks. “I knew you were a little shit. You just try to hide behind that innocent baby face.” 

“It’s my natural charm,” looking up at him with his best innocent cherubic expression. 

“Oi get off me you little faker,” he gently lifted his thigh to push him from his lap but unable to fully suppress his grin. Harry sat up with a small laugh and leaned forward to shake out his hair with the aid of his fingers before pushing it back over his forehead. 

“Do you think the coast is clear?” he asked as he stretched out his legs in front of him and his arms over his head. Harry shrugged but stood up to adjust his bag on his shoulder. “Let’s go do some more exploring.” 

They wandered around at a slower pace this time, squeaking their shoes against the waxed floor and giggling to each other in the eerily quiet space. 

“What’s down there?” Harry asked as they reached a set of escalators. 

“I’m not sure. I think I’ve only been in this airport one other time and I didn’t really look around,” Louis shrugged and walked up to the moving stairs. He shrugged before stepping on to head down, Harry following him a few steps later. 

“Wow! This is cool!” Harry’s eyes widened as the neon lights along the ceiling and changing colours along the side of the tunnel came into full view. 

“That music’s a bit creepy, don’t you think?” he wrinkled his nose as they approached the bottom, hopping off before his stair flattened out and disappeared. 

“It’s probably supposed to calm the travelers,” Harry suggested, tripping over his feet a bit with head tilted up to take in the lights.

“Watch yourself there Curly,” Louis laughed, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. “Come on then, let’s see the sights.” 

He walked over to the moving sidewalk, stepping on before plopping down onto his bottom to sit with his legs crossed. Harry followed, stretching his long legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. 

“I wonder who thought ‘You know what this tunnel needs? Lights. Flashing colourful lights.’” Louis smirked over at him before tilting his own head up to look at the fluorescents zigzagging along the ceiling. 

“Probably some artist they paid big bucks to do it,” Louis scoffed, laying down on his back to gaze up. It was at least a little mesmerizing. 

He listened to the recorded voice saying the walkway was ending getting closer and closer until he figured he should probably stand up. He didn’t want to be sliced into strips like his mum used to warn him would be the result when he was little. Logically he knew that wouldn’t happen or at least the likelihood of that outcome was small but it didn’t stop him from being cautious. Harry followed suit and they stepped off the walkway. 

“Round trip?” Louis asked, walking toward the entrance for the opposite direction, both laying down in the same position for the return trip. 

“It is kind of relaxing I guess,” he admitted, “But I doubt many travelers get to experience it like this or even have the time to look.” 

“People are always rushing. I saw Bono in an airport once but everyone was too preoccupied to even notice him.”

“I saw Russell Brand in an airport once but he was making such a ruckus with his entourage I don’t know how anyone DIDN’T notice him.” Harry let out a small snort, shaking his head. 

“I noticed you,” Louis shrugged. 

“Yeah because you wanted to use me,” Harry scoffed. 

“No, before that. I wasn’t looking for someone with a charger, it was just a convenient coincidence. You were the only person around my age at the gate.” He shrugged again and pulled himself up as the end of the walkway approached, dusting off his jeans. 

“What were you doing in an airport alone?” Harry asked after they had stepped onto solid ground. 

“Same as you. I also go to uni in San Diego and am taking advantage of my free week.” 

Harry nodded, wandering around the dimly lit space between the walkway and the escalators back up. 

“I wonder how many quickies have happened in this bathroom,” Louis smirked when he looked around the back corner to a small bathroom tucked in the space beneath the moving stairs. 

“I bet not that many,” Harry shrugged. 

“Not that many? I bet there have been all sorts of dirty business in the corners of this airport.” he disagreed, leaning back against the wall next to the washroom door. 

“People aren’t really as desperate as they are in movies, though,” Harry pulled at his lip absently, standing with his hip popped to the side looking back at him. 

“I don’t think it’s really about desperation Curly. You’ve never had a fantasy about messing around in a public place?”

“No, not really. It would be really embarrassing if you got caught,” a pink blush rose on his cheeks at the subject. 

“That’s kinda the point, Harold! The danger of getting caught! The thrill of people going about their business just feet away while you’re tucked away getting off! Why do you think the mile high club is so popular? Definitely not because they’re too desperate to wait until they’re off the plane,” he smirked, popping an eyebrow up at him in a suggestive expression. 

“I guess so…” his blush spread slowly down his neck. 

“Are you saying that you’ve never done anything in a public place? Not even a snog?” 

“Well I haven’t really done that much,” his voice waivered a bit with shyness, his cheeks turning from pink to red. 

“Harry come here,” he crooked his finger and motioned him forward. Harry took a few steps as if attached to a string though his face was still apprehensive. “No wonder you’re wound so tight. Some rules are made to be broken. Now come here, closer.” He rested his hands on Harry’s hips once they were close enough and gently pulled him forward. Harry shuffled towards him until their bodies are pressed together, the tips of Louis’ fingers sinking into his back pockets. 

“See what I mean? The thrill of getting caught?” 

That was as far as Louis had planned to take it but the way Harry’s moist lips had parted and the hooded eyes that now looked back at him had the tip of his tongue snaking out to dampen his own lips. He glanced down to Harry’s lips and then back up to his eyes only to find that his intentions seemed to be the same. The air between them had shifted and it felt thick like molasses. Everything seemed hazy and their movements in slow motion, a bubble created around them.

Louis leaned forward a fraction of an inch and when Harry did the same, he took that as permission to lightly brush their lips together. Harry let out a small squeak and Louis tried not to smile as he parted their lips and moved them gently together. 

They kissed with lazy intent until Harry surged forward and added a new heat to their exchange, hips pressing against Louis’. 

“That doesn’t feel like you’re embarrassed you might get caught,” Louis teased softly and moved a hand between their bodies to palm at the front of Harry’s jeans. Harry hid his face against Louis’ neck after letting out an involuntary moan at the contact, his hips bucking forward against his hand. 

“Okay maybe I get it,” he mumbled, breathing stuttered while his fingers gripped Louis’ hoodie. 

“Want me to take care of this?” Louis asked while giving him a gentle squeeze. Harry whined out a moan and nodded against his neck like he was embarrassed he had let himself go. “As much as I’d enjoy hearing you love, you have to be quiet. We are in public after all.” His voice teased him lightly but his fingers moved up to unbutton his jean. Harry seemed nervous but willing, small puffs of breath hitting Louis’ neck where he still hid his face. 

He slid his hand easily against his smooth skin and beneath the waistband of his boxers, gripping him gently without pulling him out. 

“This good?” he asked with test stroke, restricted but still able to wrap his fingers around him to give him enough of what he needed. 

Harry nodded again and let out a shaky breath, grip tightening on his shirt and pressing himself closer. 

“Anyone could walk by right now and see you like this,” Louis breathed against his ear and he felt the tremor run through Harry’s body. His fist gave lazy strokes up and down his shaft, his free hand gripping his hip to keep him steady. 

He pulled him out just enough for his head to stick up above the band of his boxers, his thumb rubbing up and over the tip a few times before gently sliding over the wet slit. Harry let out a small noise and his hips jolted to move away from the sensation but he was already coming. Louis tried to act quickly and catch as much as he could in his hand but the angle served difficult for that to really work. 

Harry’s cheeks were a deep crimson when he pulled back, biting hard at his swollen lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, tucking himself back in before looking at the damage displayed on his shirt and the crotch of his jeans. 

“Don’t be sorry Love,” Louis said with a light chuckle, awkwardly holding his hand full of Harry’s cum. “But um– Yeah let’s slip into the bathroom a minute.” He gestured towards the door and Harry quickly pulled it open with a nod. He washed his hand off under the sink before attacking the small drip that had made it onto his own shirt. 

“Come over here and wash that off before you meet your parents at the airport looking like you jizzed yourself on the plane,” he motioned him over with a small laugh. Harry’s blush brightened if that was even possible. 

“Well I kinda did,” he bit his lip and looked up at Louis before his lips curled into a coy smirk. Louis took him in from his cum splattered jeans to his bitten pink lips for a moment before matching his smirk. 

“You look wrecked. Still feel the same about public sex?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder and took his place in front of the sink to scrub out the remnants of his orgasm. 

“Do you think anyone saw?” he asked, meeting Louis’ eyes in the mirror. 

“Well an old man stopped and watched for a tick but other than that…” He wasn’t expecting the handful of water that Harry threw at him, dampening his hoodie. “I’m joking!!” he held his hands up in surrender, backing away with a laugh. 

“You’re terrible,” Harry shook his head, trying to dry the front of his jeans and shirt with some paper towels the best he could. 

“That’s not what you were moaning ten minutes ago,” Louis smirked and really shouldn’t have been surprised when the wad of paper towels hit him in the face. 

 

–

They wandered back up the escalator and settled in another quiet corner of a gate where the lights had been dimmed. There was a middle aged dad in a hawaiian shirt sleeping with his mouth open and head propped back against the wall on the opposite side from them but other than that they were alone. 

It was around this time that Harry had started to yawn. Louis had squeezed in a good long nap on the plane to O’Hare but he wondered with the way his new friend had been plastered with his face against the window if he had stayed awake the whole flight. Even if he had been able to catch some sleep, the haziness from his orgasm still seemed to linger in his body and in his drooping eyes. He tried to check his phone for the time but saw that it had finally died. Instead he searched for a clock on the wall and saw that they were near the 3am mark and shuffled his bag around so it was sitting between them. 

“Hey Curly, watch my bag for a minute?” he rose to his feet and looked around while he tucked his phone into his pocket. “I’ll be right back.” Harry nodded with another yawn and Louis headed out of their little corner. 

He wandered until he found one of the little shops that was still open at that late – or early really – hour. Everything on the shelves was horribly over priced but being stranded in an airport, he really had no other choice. He walked in a big circle around the displays several times to survey his choices until the young woman at the register looked up from her magazine and started eying his suspicious behaviour. 

There were only a few fluffy throw blankets left on the shelf, one with blue circles, one with a purple design and one with pink, but he shrugged and loaded all three into his arms. They would work. He also grabbed a couple travel pillows, an oversized Chicago tourist hoodie and a handful of celebrity gossip magazines to flip through. The girl at the counter greeted him unenthusiastically and rang up each item before giving his total. He pulled out his wallet and handed over the credit card his mum had given him in case of emergencies. This was obviously an emergency situation and though he knew he would catch hell for it later, he really just didn’t care. Not when the comfort of his new friend was at stake. 

The clerk begrudgingly loaded his items into a few bags and handed them over with his receipt. 

“Have a great night!” Louis called sarcastically behind him as he exited the shop and turned in search of a luggage cart. He found a few scattered along the concourse, pushing them all together and headed back to the corner they’d claimed. Harry was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed but hand spread out to touch their bags so no one could swipe them without him knowing. He cracked his eyes open when he heard Louis approaching and raised a brow. 

“What’s all that?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Hang on. I’ll show you.” 

He moved around and arranged the carts into a line so all the handles were facing in towards them making a barrier between them and the rest of the airport world. He handed the pillows to Harry one by one before handing him the pink and purple blankets. 

“Sleeping supplies, obviously,” he told him, pulling the last blanket out and and then ripping off the packaging. He shook it out and carefully draped it over the handles of the carts effectively making them a little fort and a small private space. 

“You looked tired,” Louis shrugged after Harry still looked at him with confusion, “Don’t worry. This isn’t a plot to make off with your backpack or something.” He scooted himself up to sit against the wall while Harry started to make a little nest with their sweatshirts and blankets. 

“I wasn’t worried about that,” he assured him with a wide yawn, pulling on the Chicago hoodie, “You would have done that before if you were going to.” Louis had to agree with that logic. 

It seemed that Harry was out as soon as his head was nestled into the travel pillow, soft noises leaving his mouth with each breath. There was nothing awkward about sitting next to a sleeping almost-stranger – nothing like you’d expect anyway. He caught himself staring after a few minutes but let himself indulge. There were so many clichés associated with watching someone sleep and he found that they were the only ones he could use to describe him. His face had relaxed to make him look younger than he already looked and the curls around his face gave his cheeks an angelic look. His fingers itched to touch them again and, well, he had never been very good with controlling his urges. 

They were just as soft as they had been the first time he had been allowed to play with them. It was a soothing motion, relaxing to the point that he leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes drift shut. 

–

A searing ray of sunlight was the worst thing to come into consciousness to but that was exactly what greeted Louis when his eyes cracked open. His whole body ached and was stiff from having fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position. His neck screamed at him as he tried to lift it from his own shoulder and couldn’t hold back a groan of agony. 

“Sorry,” he heard from his side, “I plugged your phone in for you and it has been ringing since it turned back on.”

Harry’s voice sounded a little rough and his hair was a bit wild from sleep. He wondered what time it was but had to pause when his phone began to buzz with a call again. 

“Hello??” he answered with annoyance, rubbing at the back of his sore neck. 

“Louis! Where are you?? Are you alright?? I’ve been so worried!” his mum’s voice was shrill and panicked in his ear and he let out another groan. “Stan called to say you hadn’t been on the airport and your phone has been going straight to voicemail!” 

“Sorry mum, I’m still in Chicago. Flight was cancelled and my phone was dead.” 

“Louis William Tomlinson I swear you are going to give me a heart attack!”

“Calm down, I’m fine.” It was far too early to deal with the wrath of his mother. “We have another flight as soon as they clear the snow. All the stores were closed before so I couldn’t buy a charger. I’m sorry but I need to go so I can let Stan know.” 

He knew it was rude to hang up on his mother but he did so anyway, groaning into his hand while he pulled it down his face. 

“I feel so disgusting,” he whined, finally looking back towards Harry who looked up at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Me too. But I suppose gross airport floors will do that to a person.” 

“My head is going to break off my neck,” he complained, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward. Warm fingers began to massage his aching neck and he moaned obscenely at the contact. 

“I would have, you know, paid you back but it sounds like you would be satisfied with this,” Harry giggled at his side. 

“I think my dick will forgive my neck just this once for being the center of attention,” he mumbled in appreciation. He let Harry massage his sore muscles until the fuzziness of his teeth was too much to handle, his skin crawling with the need for a shower. 

“Let’s go see if they sell toothpaste or something,” he suggested, rolling his neck back and forth. 

“I have some in my bag if you want,” Harry piped up, digging around in his backpack before coming up with a small kit. “My mum always warns me to pack some things in my carryon in case they lose my luggage.” 

“God bless your mum. I could hug her,” he said, wiping a fake tear of happiness off his cheek. 

“At least one of us is prepared. You didn’t even bring your charger,” Harry threw him a cheeky smirk, gathering up the blankets in his arms. 

They made their way to one of the men’s bathrooms, standing in front of the mirrors while brushing their teeth. Louis unfortunately had to use his finger while Harry smirked around his travel toothbrush. 

“I hate you so much right now, just so you know,” he tried to sound serious but the smirk at the end negated any malice he had tried to portray. 

It wasn’t the best but they were able to wash their faces and give themselves half a sponge bath in front of the sinks - at least enough to feel semi fresh. Louis still cringed at the thought of still having to climb on an international flight in his state. He was a guy but he prided himself in being put together. He hadn’t gone more than a day without showering since he had hit his teens. His hair was a mess but he was able to tame it enough with water that he could at least show his face in public once again. His eyes caught sight of Harry in the mirror and envied the way he had been able to use the messy look to his advantage with his mass of curls. 

“Did you really not tell your mum your flight was cancelled?” Harry asked when they met each other’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. 

“I got a little distracted,” he said with a shrug. A pause hung between them for a moment. “I’m really not irresponsible like I’ve made it seem. I honestly just… spaced it I guess.” 

“I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t… I just know how my own mum would worry.” Harry’s voice was soft and understanding and he was offering a small smile when he looked up again. 

Louis nodded and pulled out his phone to text Stan his change in plans, not wanting to leave him worried longer than he already had. 

They finished freshening up and ventured back out into the airport. The morning sun was now shining brightly through all the large windows, the intensity of the rays much stronger as they reflected off the shimmering snow that still coated the ground. With the sun had also seemed to wake the rest of the building. People had started emerging from corners and shops were now coming to life around them. It was just another day for the people of Chicago but for him, it still felt like something special. Their bubble had yet to burst. 

“You want to get some breakfast?” he asked, motioning to a Starbucks that now had a small line forming. Harry nodded and they joined the queue, both ordering tea and croissants when they made it up to the counter. They ate together at one of the tables in comfortable silence. There didn’t seem to be a need to fill the space between them in the light of morning. 

They chose their seats together this time with the agent at the gate and before they had realized much time had passed, they were already lining up to board their flight. Though they had both slept a few hours, the uncomfortable nap on the floor still left them exhausted and just ready to be home. 

Louis had every intention of chatting with Harry during their flight but neither one of them had the strength to keep their eyes longer than it took to reach their cruising altitude. 

It felt like deja vu when Louis’ was shaken from sleep, their plane shifting their bodies in their seats as the tires screeched to slow their speed. Harry was still asleep by his side and he smiled softly at the awkward way he had managed to curl himself up like a kitten, the oversized Chicago sweatshirt he had given him being used as a pillow. 

“Hey Curly,” he nudged him softly, keeping his voice soft to gently rouse him from sleep, “Time to wake up.” 

Harry cracked his eyes open and then rubbed at them, somehow managing to make himself appear even more kitten-like. 

“Are we there yet?” his voice cracked before he yawned widely, looking around with a bit of confusion. 

“Just landed,” he nodded, smiling softly. Both of them stayed curled in their seats until most of the passengers had vacated, a bit of refreshing air swirling its way towards them from the now open door. Louis had always hated the stuffy air while flying. 

They collected their bags and slowly made their way up the ramp. It seemed clear that neither one of them was in a rush to get themselves to baggage claim. Their steps dragged beside one another, shoulders bumping occasionally. The bubble was about to burst, the world ready to once again start turning with their separate lives as soon as they stepped past security. 

“Your family coming to pick you up?” Louis asked while they lingered within the airport. 

“Yea. You?” Harry turned to him, using it as an excuse to stop their steps and stall. 

“A friend from home who lives here now,” he shrugged, “But this kind of changed my schedule up a bit… It's about time to catch the train home at this point.” Harry nodded and looked down at his feet. 

“I’m headed back a week from today,” he mumbled a bit, digging at a crack in the floor with the toe of his shoe. 

“My flight is next Sunday,” Louis replied laced with sadness that they wouldn’t be flying home together again. 

“It was really nice to meet you, Louis,” Harry looked up at him with a new confidence. 

“It was really nice to meet you too, Curly,” Louis gave him a lopsided smirk, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Harry barely protested. 

“So… Do you want to find me in San Diego?” he asked, trying but failing to hide how hopeful he was. 

“Yea,” Louis nodded, his smile growing, “I’ll find you in San Diego.” 

They stepped closer and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug that said more than their timid words could. When they finally released, they were both blushing, self consciously fixing their hair and looking anywhere but at each other. 

“I’ll see you around, Curly,” Louis said with a small wave, sending him a wink before they finally stepped across the boundary that returned them to their real lives. They hadn’t exchanged numbers but Louis wasn’t worried. Sometimes things just happened but meeting Harry had just felt like fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this prompt: 
> 
> Harry and Louis are both uni students and meet in an airport lounge because they happen to be on the same flights including layover and connection. The first flight goes fine, but they discover when they land at their hub that their next flight has been weathered meaning they are going to be spending at least one night stranded in an airport. Feel free to expand their stranding for longer. Basically they are trapped in the airport, but also never want to leave


End file.
